1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door latching devices, and more particularly to an adaptable door lock comprising conventional parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As crime against property continually increases devices for securing access to a home appear with increasing frequency on the market shelf. In each instance most such prior art devices are specially made according to special tooling and therefore are necessarily high in cost. Even the most conventional sliding bolt assembly requires expensive tools which therefore limit the number of new entrants into such a product line with the attendant or resulting high costs because of the lack of wide competition. Consequently the most frequent instances of active price competition occur in devices having minimal investment in tooling which heretofore were of inherently lower quality, less flexible and therefore were less reliable in use.
Furthermore most cost savings have been heretofore achieved by utilizing standard stock like bar stock or extrusion from which a particular latching device was fabricated. Equally common with bar stock are various other hardware implements which until this time have not been utilized in a latch assembly.